Anniversaire façon noisettes
by Crowny
Summary: Two-Shot. Choisir un cadeau est une tâche plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Et cela, Meldy l'avait très bien compris ; surtout pour un cadeau original. Mais pour sa petite-amie Juvia, la mage de Crime Sorcier trouverait l'idée parfaite. Celle avec un grand I. Elle se le promettait. Yuri Meldy/Juvia - Label SPPS & Défi Fairies Fans
1. Une délicieuse confection

**Anniversaire façon Noisettes**

**Note : **Et voilà, comme je l'avais dit dans _Rayon d'espoir_, voici le fameux Meldy/Juvia ! C'est également un défi dit 'noisette' du forum Fairies Fans, tout comme Manchot Attitude. Je compte faire un TS bien que ça n'était pas prévu au départ et d'ailleurs le genre humour concernera plus cette deuxième partie. Par contre... je n'ai aucune idée de quand je l'écrirais ! Ce sera donc la surprise en fonction de mon inspiration ;). Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Partie 1 :<span> Une délicieuse confection...**

Cadeau. Un mot à la fois si tentateur et horrible en cette période de Noël. Recevoir des cadeaux, c'était bien, mais devoir en trouver pour les autres, ça l'était beaucoup moins !

Cette phrase, Meldy se la répétait depuis plus d'une semaine pendant laquelle elle n'avait cessé de se triturer les méninges à la recherche du cadeau idéal. Pour Juvia, sa petite amie, dont l'anniversaire se passait deux semaines avant la venue du Père Noël.

Toutes les idées qu'elle avait pu avoir avaient déjà été prises et il était hors de question d'offrir à celle qu'elle aimait un cadeau similaire à celui des autres. Il se devait d'être unique !

Elle avait pensé acheter une belle statuette représentant la mer en mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que Grey lui en offrait une en glace avec un lacrima intégré pour l'empêcher de fondre… Face à ça, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Des vêtements, trop banal et de toute manière les sœurs Strauss avaient cotisé ensemble pour ça, sans parler d'Erza et son armure…

Meldy avait vu une jolie parure en or blanc qui ressortirait parfaitement avec sa peau et ses longs cheveux bleus, mais Wendy lui offrait déjà un bracelet avec des propriétés anti-fatigue –et soit dit en passant, très jolie avec des petites pierres bleus océans en forme de losanges.

Des idées, la mage aux longs cheveux roses en avait eu beaucoup d'autres, mais ce n'était jamais assez bien selon elle pour l'élémentaire d'eau. Elle se retrouvait d'ailleurs seule sans cadeau cette année-là, même Gajeel avait quelque chose malgré le peu d'originalité dont il faisait preuve. Pour vouloir offrir un piercing en métal, le dragon slayer n'avait eu qu'à se regarder dans le miroir après tout…

Quand Meldy s'était plainte derrière son verre d'alcool, assise derrière le bar de Fairy Tail deux jours avant l'échéance, Mirajane lui avait alors mit la puce à l'oreille.

_Tu n'as qu'à essayer de fabriquer quelque chose toi-même_, avait dit la blanche. _Comme ça, ton cadeau sera totalement unique !_

Et de là, Meldy avait eu une grande idée. Celle avec un grand I qui l'avait mise de bonne humeur pour tout le reste de la journée, au plus grand bonheur de Juvia qui se demandait pourquoi sa petite-amie était morose depuis près d'une semaine.

**xxx**

La veille de l'anniversaire de Juvia, Meldy s'était précipité dans sa cuisine pour dénicher un vieux livre de cuisine offert par Ultear quelques années plus tôt. Elle savait que dedans elle trouverait la recette parfaite pour son cadeau.

Et elle trouva. Une bûche aux noisettes. Parfait.

Ainsi la rose pourrait ajouter sa magie des sentiments et alors faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour la mage d'eau depuis des années en juste quelques bouchées.

Oui. Définitivement parfait.

**xxx**

Installée à genoux sur l'une des chaises de sa cuisine, les coudes sur la table, Meldy vérifiait qu'elle avait bien tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation.

_Farine, poudre de noisettes, du sucre en poudre, 11 œufs, un demi-litre de lait, une gousse de vanille et quelques noisettes concassées et torréfiées._

Elle avait bien tout, impeccable.

La recette était divisée en trois étapes. Tout d'abord, la préparation du biscuit puis celle de la crème et enfin le montage. Sans parler du petit plus magique qu'avait prévue Meldy.

Quittant sa chaise, elle marcha vers le poste de travail où se trouvaient déjà les œufs et tous les ustensiles nécessaire pour se mettre au travail. Le gâteau ne pouvait certainement pas se faire tout seul et il ne lui restait que quelque heure pour le réaliser et se préparer pour la fête. Juvia étant occupée ailleurs ou plutôt collée par Grey qui l'empêchait d'aller dans les endroits susceptibles d'y avoir des mages préparant la fête. Et bien que Meldy soit plutôt jalouse –malgré le fait que Grey sorte avec Natsu- elle ne pouvait qu'approuver vu l'efficacité de la méthode.

La mage glissa une longue mèche rose derrière son oreille avant d'attraper un œuf et de séparer le blanc du jaune ; action qu'elle répéta cinq fois. Une fois cela fait, elle battit les blancs en neige avant de retourner jeter un coup d'œil à la recette pour connaître l'étape suivant.

_Mélanger les 5 jaunes d'œufs, 125g de sucre, 80g de farine et 30g de poudre de noisette._

Aussitôt lu, aussitôt fait grâce au batteur gracieusement prêté par Lisanna ; bien que celui-ci appartienne à son frère ainé. Imaginer le colosse qu'était Elfman dans une cuisine en train de faire des pâtisseries faisait toujours plisser du nez Meldy tellement cette image était aussi étrange qu'improbable !

Sortant cette image de son esprit, la rose continua sa recette en sifflotant gaiement. Quelques étapes plus tard, elle put mettre son plat contenant la pâte dans le four.

Première étape, terminée. Il fallait à présent préparer la crème pâtissière, et sans en manger au passage…

Meldy essuya ses mains sur un torchon avant de se tourner vers la plaque chauffante où une casserole de lait avec une gousse de vanille fendu en deux commençait à frémir. Elle avait préféré commencer l'étape d'après avant de mettre le biscuit au four pour gagner du temps.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le livre de cuisine pour vérifier les dosages du prochain mélange.

Pesant 150g de sucre, elle les versa dans une casserole avant d'ajouter 6 œufs puis de mélanger. Une fois que le mélange fut blanc, elle ajouta 70g de farine et recommença. La mage remarqua que le lait commençait à bouillir ; attrapant l'autre casserole, elle versa son contenu sur le mélange.

Et alluma le batteur électrique une nouvelle fois.

Une fois cela fait, elle posa la casserole avec la crème sur la plaque ayant servi à chauffer le lait pendant une bonne minute tout en remuant pour éviter qu'elle ne s'accroche. Et ce, sans oublier d'ajouter les noisettes concassées et torréfiées.

À présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à étaler la moitié de la crème sur le biscuit et de rouler le tout délicatement.

Voyant le reste de cette délicieuse crème aux noisettes qu'elle devait disposer sur le dessus de la bûche, la mage ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Pouvait-elle en prendre un petit peu ? Juste une mini bouchée ?

Meldy secoua sa tête violemment, faisant voler ses cheveux roses. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, il s'agissait du cadeau de Juvia, pas un vulgaire gâteau pour une occasion ridicule. Cette bûche se devait d'être intacte et parfait.

C'est donc résistant tant bien que mal à la tentation que la rose termina cette troisième étape, tout en écrivant « Juvia » sur la surface avec un cœur à la place du point du 'i'.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter sa magie.

Pour réaliser cela, Meldy devait concentrer tous ses sentiments à travers sa magie permettant la personne interagissant avec l'objet en question de ressentir les sentiments qu'elle avait à l'encontre de lui ou elle.

De cette manière, Juvia ressentirait tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle en mangeant ce gâteau.

Les yeux fermés et ses mains au-dessus du futur cadeau, la mage aux cheveux roses se concentra. Et laissant sa magie libre d'agir comme elle le souhaitait, la jeune femme sourit.

Cela ferait un beau cadeau, Meldy en était certaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! C'est toujours utile pour s'améliorer ^^. La deuxième partie tournera donc sur la réception du fameux cadeau. Juvia aimera-t-elle ? Sans parler que tout ne se passera pas comme le voudrait Meldy ! Pas toujours facile les anniversaire à la Fairy Tail x). En tout cas je vous dis à bientôt avec un nouveau yuri qui se trouve être un LisannaYukino ! Bye ~**


	2. et son destin tragique

**Note :** Oui vous avez bien vu, il m'a bel et bien fallu une année pour terminer ce TS. Remerciez ma flemmardise, ma non-motivation et mon inspiration inexistante XD. Mais le problème est réglé, j'ai réussis à avoir suffisament de courage et voici la suite et fin. J'ai tout de même préféré écrire la première partie, elle m'est venue plus facile malgré mon penchant pour l'humour. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Partie 02 :<span> … et son destin tragique**

Devant le miroir de sa chambre, Meldy tournoyait sur elle-même et faisait voler le bas de sa robe blanche. Celle-ci lui avait été offerte par Jubia l'année passée pour leur cinq ans ensemble, son anniversaire était donc une parfaite occasion pour la mettre de nouveau. Le tissus du vêtement était souple et doux à la fois avec des manches en dentelles mi longues dont les dessins formaient des arabesques.

La mage aux cheveux roses vérifia sa coiffure, un chignon lâche, et son maquillage avant de se proclamer prête. Elle attrapa son sac à main posé sur son lit et descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Il était presque l'heure à laquelle Jubia allait arriver à la guilde, elle devait se dépêcher.

Meldy prit toutefois son temps pour prendre délicatement son gâteau-cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle avait mis dans une jolie boite bleu turquoise avec un ruban crème par-dessus. Hors de question de l'abimer sur le chemin.

Le trajet se déroula sans accident et Meldy put même arriver avant Juvia et Grey. Elle aperçut Mirajane près du bar et s'approcha d'elle, saluant au passage les mages qu'elle connaissait.

« Bonjour Mira-san ! Où dois-je mettre mon cadeau ?

— Oh bonjour Meldy, tu es ravissante ! Les cadeaux sont dans la pièce d'approvisionnement, ils risquent d'être moins abimé là-bas qu'ici. »

Le rose hocha la tête tout à fait d'accord avec la barman. Les bagarres étaient monnaie-courantes à la guilde, alors laisser un cadeau à la vue de tous était suicidaire. Pour le dit-cadeau bien entendu.

La mage de Crime Sorcière se demandait toujours comment le maître Makarof pouvait gérer une telle guilde et tous les problèmes qu'elle apportait dans les environs. Il devait avoir une forte volonté pour y faire face et ignorer le Conseil en même temps. À moins qu'il ne soit aussi insouciant que les autres mages ?

Soudain la voix de Waren résonna dans la tête de chaque personne présente dans le bâtiment.

_« Grey et Juvia reviennent, préparez-vous ! »_

Les lumières furent éteintes et la guilde sombra dans une faible obscurité, la lumière du soleil couchant éclairant toujours l'intérieur. Tout le monde fit un demi-cercle autour de la porte d'entrée, prêt à commencer la fête une fois la mage d'eau entrée.

Quelques secondes plus-tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Juvia suivi de peu par Grey.

« Mina-san, pourquoi les lumières sont …

— BON ANNIVERSAIRE JUVIA ! cria alors toute la guilde et les invités d'une même voix. »

Une expression choquée apparue sur le visage nacrée de la mage avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse.

« Merci beaucoup tout le monde, Juvia est très heureuse que vous pensiez à elle. »

Elle se tourne vers le mage de glace et déclara avec les sourcils légèrement froncés :

« C'est pour cela que Grey-sama a suivi Juvia toute la journée ? Juvia avait cru que vous étiez revenu sur votre décision de sortir avec elle, mais Juvia aurait refusé, elle aime Meldy-san maintenant. »

Les personnes présentes rirent quand ils virent la couleur rouge écrevisse qu'arborait maintenant Grey alors qu'il marmonnait que ce n'était pas vrai.

« Dans ce cas Juvia est heureuse que Grey-sama aime toujours Natsu-san, continua-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Le mage de glace rougit encore plus, mais il se reprit rapidement et demanda :

« Et d'ailleurs, il est où Natsu ? »

Personne ne sut répondre. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le bar, pas plus préoccupé que ça, pendant que Juvia rejoignait Meldy à travers la foule tout en remerciant les personnes qui lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire personnellement.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle arriva devant la rose et l'embrassa doucement, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis le matin même.

« Bon anniversaire Juvia, fit la mage indépendante d'une voix joyeuse.

— Merci Meldy-san, je suis contente de te voir enfin aujourd'hui. Je ne me doutais pas que Grey-sama me suivrait partout pour m'empêcher d'aller ici ou même chez toi.

— Partout, même dans les toilettes ? demanda-t-elle prête à faire entendre son point de vue au malotru.

— Bien sûr que non, répondit Juvia en riant. »

La rose hocha la tête, rassurée.

« Tu devrais arrêter d'ajouter un –san à mon nom tu sais, Juvia-chan.

—Juvia ne peut pas s'en empêcher, répondit-elle en rougissant. »

Meldy eut un sourire tendre avant d'inviter sa bien-aimée à aller chercher une boisson au bar. Elles prirent toutes les deux une coupe de champagne, une boisson importée d'une région lointaine de Fiore. Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent ensuite la table de Gérard qu'il partageait avec Erza et Kagura. Ultear discutait plus loin en compagnie de Lyon et Mirajane qui venait de les servir.

La soirée continua tranquillement, chacun alla se servir au buffet froid quand il le voulait et aucune bagarre n'avait encore eu lieu. Un véritable exploit avait fait remarquer Juvia.

« Tout le monde, il est temps d'offrir les cadeaux ! s'écria Mirajane en se dirigeant vers la pièce derrière le bar. »

Les mages allèrent chercher leurs cadeaux chacun à leur tour et le donnèrent à la mage d'eau. Celle-ci fut très troublée par l'armure que lui avait achetée Erza mais la remercia tout de même, lui disant solennellement qu'elle apprendrait les bases du rééquipement pour s'en servir en cas de besoin. Elle fut enchantée par le bracelet de Wendy et la sculpture de glace de Grey.

Juvia remercia chaque mage, puis ce fut au tour de Meldy, la dernière restante, d'aller chercher son cadeau. La rose avait quand même une petite appréhension sur l'avis qu'aurait sa petite amie sur son gâteau. Aimerait-elle ? Serait-il trop crémeux ou moelleux à son goût ?

Elle secoua sa tête pour oublier ses pensées défaitistes, faisant voler ses mèches roses. Elle entra dans la pièce d'approvisionnement et chercha la boite du regard.

Vide. La table où se trouvaient tous les cadeaux était vide. Le ruban qu'elle avait accroché trainant sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que…

Meldy retourna dans le hall, furieuse.

« Qui a pris mon cadeau ?! »

Elle tourna sa tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver le coupable et la boite, sous le regard inquiet de Juvia. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un couvercle puis des miettes qui menèrent à une boite à moitié vide et une tête rose.

« TOI ! Natsu espèce de… »

L'imbécile aux cheveux roses commença à se sentir mal. Non pas à cause de l'air furieux de Meldy, mais plutôt à cause de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir à travers son corps. Des vagues de colère. Comme une mer enragée sous un ciel orageux. Natsu tomba à genoux sur le sol, ses bras serrant son corps douloureusement.

« Mais… Ce n'était pas un gâteau que Mira gardait… ? parvint-il à dire difficilement. »

Son regard glissa sur le visage rouge de colère de Meldy avant de se trouver vers Grey et de gémir un petit 'help'. Le mage de glace haussa les épaules, chacun ses emmerdes.

« Bien sûr que non, imbécile ! Il y avait un ruban sur la boite, tu n'as pas pensé que ça pouvait être un cadeau comme le reste des paquets sur la table ?! s'écria Meldy. »

Une nouvelle vague de colère s'abattit sur Natsu alors que la rose commençait à s'approcher, prête à régler ses comptes une bonne fois pour toute. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la main fine de Juvia se posa sur son épaule, calmante.

« Meldy-san, ce n'est rien. Calmes-toi, Juvia est heureuse que Meldy-san se préoccupe tant de son anniversaire. Meldy-san a même mis la robe que Juvia lui a achetée l'année dernière. Et il reste encore de la bûche, le cadeau n'est pas totalement gâché. »

La bleutée embrassa doucement la joue de sa petite-amie qui se calma instantanément sous le regard stupéfait par la tournure des évènements du reste de la guilde. Elle la dépassa et alla prendre la boite bleue contenant le reste du gâteau aux noisettes sans un regard pour Natsu gémissant toujours sur le sol, bien que moins douloureusement.

« Meldy-san a mis de sa magie dans le gâteau n'est-ce pas ? sourit-elle. Juvia a hâte de le manger, retournons à la maison, d'accord ? »

La rose attrapa la main tendue de Juvia et acquiesça. Les doigts enlacées, elles sortirent de la guilde après un rapide remerciement et au revoir. Chacun recommença à se relaxer et à relâcher le souffle qu'ils avaient retenus sans s'en rendre compte. L'atmosphère s'allégea.

« Et bien Natsu, fit Grey en s'approchant, t'as foutu un sacré bordel.

— La ferme…

— T'es vraiment lamentable, allez debout et aide nous à ranger maintenant. La fête est finie. »

À quelques rues de là, deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent chez elles sans encombre et plus détendues qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant. Un tourbillon de sentiments les emportant dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

Et peut-être que cette délicieuse confection n'aurait pas un destin aussi tragique que lui avait prédestiné son entrée à la guilde. Pour le pire, mais aussi pour le meilleur !

* * *

><p><strong>End. Un avis ?<strong>


End file.
